Grains Of Truth
by ZaXo Ken'Ichi
Summary: But wait Ms. Yukari... I've never brought you grains of truth before." Osaka noticed. "Well, I watched it on the Azumanga Daioh anime." Yukari told her.


**Ok, this is the fanfic written by my little brother. It's a nice mix of everything from drama, to 'horror', and of course comedy, and is fairly creative. Don't worry, it is edited for errors, so it's not going to look or read like it's written by a little kid. Remember to read the notes at the bottom after you're done reading (not before you are done, or it will give the story away). Also, this takes place about halfway through the first year.**

**Everything Azumanga Daioh belongs to it's rightful owners. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"I bring you grains of truth." Osaka started, looking towards her friend Tomo.

"Will you give it a rest Osaka?!" Tomo cried.

"Girls, girls, girls, stop fighting so that I don't have to solve your problems. Then we can all go home without doing any work, doesn't that sound good?" Miss Yukari interrupted.

"Just tell her to shut the hell up." Tomo explained.

"Yeah Osaka, that is kinda old." Yukari agreed with Tomo.

"But wait Miss Yukari… I've never brought you grains of truth before." Osaka noticed.

"Well, I watched it on the Azumanga Daioh anime." Yukari told her.

"What is that?" Tomo asked.

"Well…" Yukari began before pausing. The group just looked back and forth between each other for a few seconds, before she continued, changing subjects entirely. "So when does class end?" DING DONG DING DONG. The bell rang before anyone could answer.

"Eh, no use wondering about it now." Yukari shrugged and they all filed out of the classroom.

Tomo and Osaka met up with Sakaki and they all began to head, home but on the way there, they noticed a man in the middle of the street. He was just standing still with his head down. They couldn't tell whether they knew him or not though. "What dya'll think he's doing?" Osaka wondered aloud. At that moment, the man started to groan.

"Uhh, are you okay?" Sakaki asked shyly.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaa." the man moaned as he stepped closer to them.

"Don't come any closer." Tomo warned, clearly nervous, but trying to act bravely.

The man lifted his head up and spoke, "Oh, Miss Sakaki, I thought you were an American!"

The girls all screamed and stood in shock as Tomo yelled, "Mr. Kimura what are you doing here?!"

"I am just going to my house… yes my house, which is where I live… in my house." Kimura told them.

"But why didn't you just drive there?" Osaka inquired.

"I thought if I walked I could get a better view of you girls." Kimura explained, his eyes clearly mesmerized by his students. The three girls tried to run. Osaka and Sakaki got away, but Kimura grabbed Tomo by the arm before she could do anything.

As the other two ran, Osaka looked back and stopped, noticing that something was wrong.

"What happened to Tomo?" Osaka wondered as she was panting from the dash.

"I thought she was behind us." Sakaki said worriedly. But when they ran back to see if she was okay, both her and Kimura were gone.

* * *

The next day at school Tomo was nowhere to be found. Osaka, Sakaki, Yomi, and Chiyo decided to go to Tomo's house later that day to see why she wasn't at school. Everything seemed to get much more serious when they arrived, only to find out that nobody was home. It had now been a whole day before any of them had seen her.

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up tomorrow at school," Chiyo said to cheer them all up, though she didn't much sound like she believed that. "In the meantime, why don't we all go to my house?"

"Your house sounds fun." Osaka said bluntly. They all agreed, and trekked on to Chiyo's. When they arrived, they went upstairs. Each of them dispersed through her room, looking for something to do to forget about the worry that plagued them.

"Hey guys, why I don't turn on the radio, that'll take your minds of Tomo." Chiyo said as she tried her hardest to forget about it herself.

"Wait, when did you say was the last time you two saw her?" Yomi wondered aloud.

"Well, when me and Sakaki ran from Mr. Kimura yesterday, Tomo must've been grabbed by him." Osaka told, "We went back to check on her but both of them were gone."

Yomi interrupted, "You don't think…", but she was stopped by Sakaki.

"He isn't that much of a weirdo." The room went silent at the point, just long enough for them to hear what the man on the radio was saying.

"Katashi Kimura, classical literature teacher at Azumanga High, was convicted of the alleged molestation and rape of Tomo Takino. More on this story after commercial."

Chiyo walked up and turned the radio off, as none of them needed to hear anymore. Silence had fallen over the room for at least a minute. It was finally shattered by Yomi, "Not that much of a weirdo, eh Sakaki?"

Chiyo started to cry, "I can't believe something like that would happen to Miss Tomo."

"Don't cry Chiyo," Osaka, said, trying to warm her. "It'll be alright." The day lugged on slowly, with not much going on. Everyone left one by one, each for different reasons, until only Sakaki was left.

"Well Chiyo, I better go." Sakaki finally announced softly.

"Wait, Mr. Tadakichi and I will walk you home." Chiyo offered, needing something to get her mind off of Tomo. They both left Chiyo's, heading for Sakaki's house. When they arrived at the first busy street that they had to cross, they stopped.

"Is it safe for Mr. Tadakichi to cross?" Sakaki inquired.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Tadakichi is a man of character, so he stays put until it's okay." Chiyo answered, smiling.

"Well how does he know?"

"He only goes when I say 'kurosu'." As they started across Chiyo chirped 'kurosu' and Mr. Tadakichi walked across with them. They came to Sakaki's house and the girls parted.

* * *

The next day while Chiyo walked to school, she ran into Yukari, who was stuck walking to school as well, because the Yukari-mobile was in the shop, and her bike was once again chainless. "Hey, Miss Yukari, it is nice to see you this morning." Chiyo greeted her.

"Huh?" Yukari droned, noticing the little girl. The two walked in silence for a while until they ran into a puddle. It had been there since a particularly heavy rain a few days earlier. There was no way around it. Chiyo had hoped that by walking this way, she could avoid all the smaller ones on her normal route, but this way was worse.

"Oh no, Miss Yukari how are we going to get by that?" Chiyo asked.

"Now Chiyo be a good little brat, I mean good little girl, and lay your jacket on the puddle so I can get across." Yukari told her.

"But Miss Yukari, I won't have enough time to go home and get my jacket washed before school starts." Chiyo pleaded.

"Oh Chiyo." Yukari chuckled as she slapped Chiyo on the back so hard that the young girl fell into the puddle. Yukari just walked right over her. "Thanks Chiyo." she smiled, and walked away. Chiyo got up and went home to change. She was so preoccupied by her dirty, wet clothes that she only just realized that the police were at her house when she got up to the gate. Chiyo rushed up to her mom to see what was wrong.

"Chiyo," her mom said in a sad voice, "it seems your father had a heart attack." "Everything is going to be alright."

"No mommy!" Chiyo yelled. "He can't leave us now."

"Don't worry about it Chiyo," her mom stated, trying to stay calm herself. "Why are you all wet?"

"Oh mommy, it doesn't matter." Chiyo answered, drying the wells in her eyes.

"Do you want to go see him in the hospital?" Chiyo's mom asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Chiyo agreed. Chiyo got in her car with her mom, and they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was at school. Tomo was back and everybody went to ask what had happened. "Hey Tomo," Yomi rushed up to her, "I heard what happened on the radio, are you okay?!"

"I heard it to." Kaorin said, "He is a horrible person for doing that."

"I can't believe that he would be so, vile and corrupt." Yukari added as she walked in the room. "I hope it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah Tomo, why'd you let him do that?" Osaka wondered, as Yukari walked to her desk, no longer paying attention.

"I didn't." Tomo answered everyone with two words. "He didn't really do it."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" everybody yelled.

"HEY!!!" Yukari scolded, "Shut the hell up! I've got a hangover, and I don't need you making it worse."

"I mean he let me go after you guys ran, and I went home." Tomo whispered.

"How could you do that to him?" Sakaki asked.

"Well, none of us like him and I thought he deserved it. So that's what I told my parents when I got home. He's in jail awaiting his sentence." Tomo answered.

"Wow, I actually feel sorry for him." Yomi said, shooting Tomo a dirty look.

"That's creepy. You'd better stop that." Tomo told her.

"Hey guys, where's Chiyo? She's never NOT come to school before." Osaka realized.

"I dunno, nor do I really care," Tomo scoffed, "She'll show up tomorrow."

Little did they know, there possibly wasn't going to be a tomorrow…

* * *

Near the end of the school day, everyone was sitting in class doing a project, when suddenly they heard a girl scream out in the hallway. The girls were the first to run out and see what was going on.

"AAAHHHH!!!" the girl screamed again, running down the hall.

"What is going on out there?!" Yukari snapped.

Tomo looked out the door again just in time to see it. "Wow! that cat is chasing her!", she yelled. A very angry cat leaped down the hall and startled everyone. Just then the bell rang. Tomo and Sakaki ran out to get the cat, while everyone else just left. Kaorin and Chihiro both stayed to finish their project. Tomo and Sakaki followed the girl and the cat but lost them when they got outside through a side exit. Sakaki gave up, and decided to go to Chiyo's to see where she was.

Tomo followed her 'instincts' to see if she could catch up to the cat but found herself at a dumpster overflowing with trash. She looked around and found a crashed trash truck behind some trees and bushes. "Oh no, that's horrible." Tomo exclaimed. She looked around the truck but couldn't find any people. "It looks like this has been here for a while, but it would've been removed if anyone knew. I should probably go tell someone." She left the truck but when she passed back by the dumpster, she heard a moan. 'Is that the cat?' Tomo pondered.

Tomo pulled some of the trash bags away, and was surprised to find the trash man behind them. She tried to help him up but he wasn't trying to get himself up at all. "Will you help me?" Tomo asked him, getting frustrated. Suddenly, the man lunged up at her and bit her lower arm. "What are you doing?!" Tomo screamed, as she kicked his chest. She turned and started run away, but was grabbed by the leg and fell. She tried to pull herself away but couldn't. The man crawled onto her biting her on the neck and Tomo didn't get away in time... Still think there is going to be a tomorrow?

* * *

Chiyo was in the hospital waiting room when the doctor came out to Chiyo and her mom. Her mom leaped and asked, "How is he?"

"Actually… I'm sorry… but he didn't make it." The doctor said in a very sorrowful voice, looking down. "If you want you can go say your last good-byes." Sobbing, Chiyo's mom went in and said good-bye. Five minutes later, it was Chiyo's turn. She walked up to her dad, his eyes closed, and chest unmoving.

"Dad…I love you and I hope you were proud of m-m-me", Chiyo hugged him and a tear fell from her face. They stayed like that for almost a minute, before she left the room, the door still barely open. She walked toward her mom when the door suddenly slammed open, and her dad came out of the room. Something didn't seem right about him, but his daughter didn't notice

Chiyo ran toward her dad, embracing him, and yelling, "DADDY!!!" Her mom yelled for her to come back as the doctors stood in amazement. Chiyo's father foamed at the mouth and moaned and groaned as he tried to shake her off. He pushed her away and then lunged at her, biting her on the front of the neck. Chiyo tried to scream, but he had crushed her throat. The poor girl struggled to get away but she was too little to get him off. Chiyo's mom ran for them and tried to get him off, but she wasn't strong enough. She cried and pleaded for help, but all of the doctors and nurses just stood in fearful shock.

* * *

Sakaki was almost to Chiyo's when she ran into Osaka and Yomi. "What are you guys doing?" she inquired.

"We were just walking to the mall." Yomi answered, while Osaka just spaced out and didn't pay any attention to them.

"Can I come with you guys?" Sakaki asked them.

"Sure." Yomi smiled. They all started to walk to the mall together. On the way there, they noticed the streets were unusually empty besides few people that looked like they were sick. By the third one, Yomi was worried and walked up to him and tried to see what was wrong.

"Sir," Yomi asked cautiously to man, who had his head down, "are you okay?" She put her hand on his arm and bent over to see his face. Out of the blue, the he lunged at her and she stumbled backwards. The man fell over, and moaned.

"Hey, why in the heck?" Osaka asked the man curiously.

"Wait," Sakaki grabbed Osaka, "don't get any closer to him, I think he's very sick. Look, he's foaming at the mouth." They glanced out at the rest of the street which was filling with more and more people just like him, and they were all coming toward the girls.

"Run." Sakaki said under her breath.

"Huh, what did you say?" Yomi asked.

"Run!" Sakaki yelled, and the three dashed away down an alley. They noticed cats all over the place that were all foaming at the mouth and attacking each other.

"What's wrong with all the cats?" Osaka inquired, finally showing a small hint of fear in her voice.

"They all look like they have rabies." Yomi started. "They look like the people." "It must be some kind of rabies-like disease that the cats have, and now they're giving it to everyone."

"Like the cat from this morning" Sakaki noticed, shaking at the thought of so many small animals being sick.

"It feels almost like they're all dead." Yomi exclaimed.

"You mean like zombies?!" Osaka yelled.

"Hush!" Yomi grabbed Osaka by the arm and looking into her eyes to make sure what she said next got through to her. "They'll here you! Yes like zombies." she muttered.

"Uh, guys." Sakaki pointed at the end of the alley. A wave of zombies was coming toward them. "We'd better get out of here!" she urged, and they ran down road next to the school pool. Inside, they saw someone laying face down in the middle of the pool.

"Wait." Yomi stopped and pointed at the person.

"Hey, isn't that, uh...Ka-Ka-Kagu... Kagura!" Osaka said. "How did she get there? Is she dead?"

"I'm not sure." Yomi stated, confused.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakaki exclaimed, and sprinted away. "I forgot about Chiyo! I've gotta to go see if she's at her house!" she yelled, though they didn't hear her. When they looked away from Kagura, Sakaki was gone. Yomi was looking for any sign of help or shelter, when she noticed someone getting attacked while they were in their car. She ran up and pushed the zombie away but the person in the car just yelled, "I'm getting out of here!" They closed the door in her face, and just drove of as fast as they could.

* * *

After Yukari left school, she went home for a while. Soon, boredom got to her, so she decided to go to Nyamo's apartment. While she walked, she noticed few strange people wandering around the streets. When she arrived, she rushed up to Nyamo's apartment leaving all the doors open. She knocked on Nyamo's door but no one answered so she just opened it. "Oh Nyamo!" Yukari yelled, "I'm here!" She noticed Nyamo sitting in front of the window, a glazed look on her face. "What the hell are you lo-lo-looking…at?" Yukari stuttered, looking out the window as well. Already there were many more sick looking people walking around, all over the streets.

"What do you think is going on?" Nyamo asked.

"I have no clue." Yukari answered.

"There have been more and more people wandering around since school got out." Nyamo started. "They all look horribly sick, almost like they're dead." "I don't think they're friendly either." Many of them were heading towards the entrance of the apartments, and the two let there fear get the better of them.

"Hey!" Yukari yelled, "Let's get to the roof!" Nyamo agreed, and they both ran up the stairs to the roof, Nyamo being in front not noticing that Yukari was leaving all the doors open on the way. When they shot through the door onto the roof, they looked down at all the zombies.

"Wow, there are a bunch of them now." Nyamo realized, looking very confused and surprised. "How did this happen?!"

"I dunno…" Yukari answered aloofly. "Hey wait, this didn't happen on the Azumanga Daioh anime."

"What?" Nyamo started still looking over the edge of the building, before remembering, "Uhh, Yukari? You did shut all the doors behind you right?" Right as she finished, Yukari was grabbed from behind, by a zombie. As much as she tried, she couldn't get it off of her. Nyamo stood frozen, unable to get herself to help. Yukari struggled all the way to the edge and attempted to throw it off the roof. Unfortunately, it didn't let go all the way. She stumbled and fell with it.

"NO!!!" Nyamo screamed, breaking from her stupor, and reaching to grab her friend but she was too late. They both landed with a sickening thud.

* * *

At the school Kaorin and Chihiro were finishing up their project when Kaorin noticed a ton of screaming coming from outside. She looked out of the window and saw what looked like a riot… no, almost like zombies attacking and eating other people. She screamed in shock, which finally got Chihiro's attention.

"Kaorin!" Chihiro yelled, "What's wrong!?"

"Look!" Kaorin pointed toward the window as she backed away and franticly started to push desks in front of the doors.

"What is going on!?" Chihiro cried.

"I don't know." Kaorin said still trying to push the desks. "Don't just stand there… help me!" They got most of the desks in front of the doors and they hid in the back corner. "No, I can't die now, not at the end of my first year of high school." Kaorin whimpered as they cuddled in the corner. From somewhere near, they heard a window shatter.

* * *

Yomi and Osaka were still running from the hordes of zombies that now were around practically every corner. "Yomi… are we… just gonna… keep running? Shouldn't… we find… Sakaki?" Osaka asked while breathing so hard she could hardly speak.

"Osaka, turn here!" Yomi yelled just before turning left down a street. Osaka wasn't paying any attention so she didn't turn and instead, just kept running. She stopped at the train station and looked around, wondering what had happened to Yomi. She walked up the stairs, as a train just finished passing by and revealed a person standing on the other end of the tracks.

"Mmm, maybe he's a foreigner." Osaka said to herself. She decided to give him a hand, and walked across the tracks.

* * *

Sakaki ran to Chiyo's house, noticing the gate open. She sprinted up, and rang the bell but there was no response. Mr. Tadakichi ran around the house. "Mr. Tadakichi!" Sakaki yelled. He stopped, and started to growl towards her and she turned around, only to see a massive horde of zombies behind her. She knew there was a back gate, and ran toward that street, trying to get away.

When Sakaki and Mr. Tadakichi got to the street, Sakaki ran across but Mr. Tadakichi didn't. "Mr. Tadakichi get over here!" Sakaki yelled, but Mr. Tadakichi just sat down. "Come on! Get over here, c'mon boy!" Then it hit her. "KUROSU!!!" Mr. Tadakichi began to run across the street but as he got halfway across, the car drove by and hit Mr. Tadakichi going at least 85 MPH. The driver skid, but gained control, and just kept going. Mr. Tadakichi was gone, completely no sign of him.

"NO!!! MR. TADAKICHI!!!" Sakaki was heart-broken and could hardly breathe because the only real animal that enjoyed her company was gone. With the strength she had left, she ran to the market district. She was looking frantically for any type of weapon, when saw the 'crane game' she had gotten Chiyo's birthday present from. Sakaki picked up a rock and smashed the glass. Then she threw it at the nearest zombie. She then grabbed the stuffed animals and started throwing them at the zombies coming toward her, apologizing to the little kittens before she threw each one. It wasn't working, so she ran down the closest road. She stopped, now standing before a familiar cat. Kamineko was sitting in the middle of the road. He didn't look particularly different or sick, so she ran up to get him and was bitten like always. However, this bite was stronger, and felt different… tingly. Realization hit her, and she calmly picked up Kamineko and sat down against the wall, accepting that she had been infected and simply waited, petting the cat that now slept in her lap. The zombies who were chasing her now simply walked on by. Slowly she began to feel sick, her heart racing faster and faster. Sakaki felt her consciousness slipping in and out, before her heart finally stopped, and her brain shut down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room for the holding cells in the local jail, a guard who had been bitten and had died a little over an hour ago, slowly got back up. He struggled to his feet, groaning. As he finally stood up, his knees buckled, and he fell over onto a switch to open cell number 7.

Mr. Kimura was sitting in his cell when the door opened and he looked out both ways and ran toward the exit. He broke open the exit doors only to find a very empty street. Unknowing that he was one of the last survivors, all he could say was, "Where is everyone?"

* * *

**So I (and my brother of course) hope you liked it. Please review so that my brother can know how well he did. Here is why these notes are important. You may have noticed that not all of the characters died. We encourage anyone to write a spin-off. All you have to do is message me the name of the spin-off, so that we can read it. I believe that this could become very interesting to see everyone elses creative ideas for how the 'living' characters either survive, or die. Maybe you could even make Kamineko behind it all or something, lol, who knows. Here is a list of the characters who are still technically alive: Nyamo, Kaorin, Chihiro, Osaka, Yomi, possibly Tadakichi if you want, Kimura, and Kagura (her lying in the pool was suppose to be a joke on Osaka's "key to floating" in the 'Pool, Pool, Pool' episode. You can decide whether she is dead or not). We also encourage you to add in those that are already zombies. Write it any way you want, as long as there isn't too much 'girl on girl' fluff stuff, lol, as that doesn't fit well with the existing story (though Yomi and Tomo-zombie would be funny). We hope to see many creative spin-offs :)**


End file.
